Serenade Skies
Serenade Skies '''is a secret music themed slide level in Shining Stars 3: Sanctuary of the Star Comet. Located in the first course of the game, it can be accessed with no stars. The level is high above Kochiya Falls, but due to someone tampering with the prized Water Orb, it always rains for 3 days straight, making the atmosphere very grey and stormy. The skies are full of giant tambourines and Symbols, giant Note and ? Blocks, as well as a large musical staff that can be slid on. As Kochiya Falls was the world's first wonder, this stage is the second, at least according to the bill board at the start. '''Location The warp to this stage is located in Kochiya Falls. Go across the starting bridges and use a black sparkly warp on the other end of the first island chain. Then look for a Note Block and use it to go through a watery tunnel. Once on the other side look for an area with a wooden platform with a star pattern on it and stand in the middle of it to be warped here. Stars Star 1: Complete the Course Mario must complete the course. There is no time requirement, just slide to the giant Note Block at the bottom. The course is very windy and most of the turns require Mario to slow down quite a lot. Thankfully, there are a lot of areas which Mario can skip (like all the turns at the start) just by hoping off the sides of the track. The record by the creator of the hack is listed as a reference at 10.2 seconds (beating this time does NOT gain a star). Star 2: Middle of the Tamborine This star in the middle of a horizontal tambourine. Slide down to the giant symbol near the end of the course. There will be a path to the left of it which leads to the star. The star, however, is suspended over the air, and is quite far from the end of the track. Mario must have a good amount of speed in order to reach the star by sliding off the end of the track. There is nowhere Mario can stand on the Tambourine to jump to it. Star 3: Side Track The last star is at the end of a different cord, and is located behind a giant Note Block. Slide down until you are at the giant symbol. To the right of the path leading to the end, there is another staff that required Mario to jump to. At the end of this path is the star, but requires Mario to jump, so make sure you are sliding on your butt and not belly at the end. Trivia * There is a secret area located on the grassy hills behind the start. On the hills there is a black bob-omb who states he was lost trying to get to Stormy Skyway, and only could find a 1-up. * There are about 4 1-ups scattered throughout the slide, including one on the grassy hills behind the start. Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Giant Land Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Kirby